


If Theres One, There's Another Out There

by Void_Kitsune



Series: The Immortal and The Hacker [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adopted New Kid, Aged-Up Character(s), I'm implying theres a period of time between the two games, Kenny learns their name, M/M, Minor Character Death, New Kid has a name, New Kid has a set apperances, New Kid has their own powers, New Kid is implied to be trans males, New Kid knows and remembers Kenny's deaths, New Kid referred to as you, but has no really set timeline, but only a select few know it, cause it's Kenny, i've been wanting to try out a new write style, mostly in public places, only talks to a few people, selectively mute New kid, set somewhere between Stick of Truth and Fractured But Whole, so it's not really a reader story, their a hacker too, there about 15-16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: As he lay there, choking on his own blood from his sliced neck, Kenny thinks he sees a pair of mint eyes peering down at him instead of death. Shaggy brown hair framed the face the eyes belonged to and it's the last thing Kenny sees before he allowed Death to drag him away.





	If Theres One, There's Another Out There

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a new writing style and i recently got back into South Park after several years, so this is the result of that lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

He’d gone so long without dying that he should have expected it, should have been more aware of his surrounds but he gets what he deserves because of it. but as he lay there, choking on his own blood from his sliced neck, Kenny thinks he sees a pair of mint eyes peering down at him instead of death. Shaggy brown hair framed the face the eyes belonged to and it's the last thing Kenny sees before he allowed Death to drag him away.

He woke up on a too soft of a bed. It was unusual because he knows his bed wasn't this soft or comfortable. Then he hears it- the tapping of a keyboard. He squints at the low light that still floods the sky at this time of evening. He allowed his eyes to focus, trying to recall what had happened. He groaned, pushing himself upright once the images of a crazed hobo slicing his neck with a broken beer bottle flickered to the forefront of his mind. The tapping of keys stopped and Kenny twisted his head to see whose house he was in and paused at the sight of the New Kid. You'd turned to look at him, face that familiar neutral one you never seemed to stray from. Kenny'd always wondered if it was a constructed mask to hide away from the world. It seemed logical in Kenny's books- the world was a shitty place, at least South Park certainly was.

Neither say anything, they just stare at one another.

Then-

"Are you okay?"

The New Kid had spoken.

Kenny blinked twice, trying to process what he'd heard. His mind wasn't playing tricks was it?

"Fine?" he answered unsurely, finally noticing he lacked his Parka and was in an unfamiliar white shirt, he tugged at it.

"Your shirt and Parka was all bloody," you spoke again. Kenny glanced back up. "So I put you in one of mine. "

Wait a moment-

"What? Where'd you find me? How'd you know..." he trailed off, unsure about what to say.

New Kid turned back to the computer, tapping several buttons and the programs on the three screen ( _jeez, three screens, how many did you need?_ Kenny thought) closed, you swirled your chair to properly face him.

"You mean how I knew where to find you or that you'd die and come back so I brought you here?" you answered and Kenny felt his breath lodged in his throat.

You  _knew_.

"H-How?" Kenny choked out. "How'd you know about-"

"People like me? We have sharp eyes, we notice things others don't." You answered.

"People... like you?" Kenny questioned, brows creased into a frown, confused about what you'd meant.

You gave a sighed, eyes flickering down to your left hand's fingers, twitching them before clenching the hand into a fist. Kenny continued to frown in confusion.

"You already know that I'm not exactly normal, right?" you asked, looking amused. Kenny nodded. "Just ignore all that, okay? This has nothing to do with my ability to somehow make friends almost instantly."

Kenny snorted. Wait a moment- "You remember the entire thing with the Stick?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I remember the fact you became a zombie, Kenny." your tone was dry but your eyes flicker with amusement. Kenny cringed, _whoops_.

"Anyway, I'm actually a hacker." Kenny blinked several times.

"A... hacker?"

"Yeah," you nodded. "Hackers have to have sharp eyes to notice things but truthfully, I don't think that's the full reason. I theorized it's because I'm kind of like you; I have an ability too."

If Kenny's mind wasn't already wheeling from the confession about you being a hacker, it would be now that you'd revealed the fact you had your own ability too.

"What... what can you do?" Kenny asked slowly. His curiosity winning out because this was another person that had _powers_.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, tugging on the shirt again. It was a bit tight but that was normal, he and you were different sizes. While you were both skinny, Kenny was lanky, broad-shouldered, and had long legs while you were just under a head smaller than him, was slimmer and had almost smooth features that looked a little feminine to be truthful.

Kenny subconsciously rubbed his throat, phantom feelings of the wound still tingled his skin.

You hummed and drew his attention back. Kenny watched as you raised your hand, wiggling the fingers and your hand distorted like an image on a screen. HIs breath lodged again, almost entranced by the display as your hand corrected itself and you clenched it.

"How?"

You chuckled- he'd never heard you chuckle before, it was surprisingly a nice sound to listen too.

"I'm not really sure what to call my abilities." you hummed again. "I can teleport short distances, in a way that I call Glitching and I can travel through electrical wires to another destination which I call Tapping."

"Electrical based powers?" Kenny almost buzzed with excitement. "That's amazing."

"I do have a limit," you answered. "Taking another person or more is taxing on my body but I can pretty much do it countless times by myself."

"Why didn't you mention you knew about my deaths before?" Kenny asked.

You exhaled via your nose heavily. "I'm not sure. I just... never really thought about bringing it up to you. Sorry."

Kenny shook his head, waving you off. "Do your parents know about...?"

"They know," you answered. "Though I don't remember much about my other parents to know if it's genetic or not."

Kenny pursed his lips at the reveal. You were adopted? No one had really picked up on that, both of your 'parents' had brown hair, maybe a little darker than yours but now that Kenny thought about it, neither of them had the same mint eyes as you did, if he really wanted to, he'd probably be able to notice more details and differences between them and you now. He'd make sure to do so in the future for curiosity's sake.

"Do you know how you got yours?" you asked.

Kenny sighed. "I think my parents do- I know I have this ability because of something they did while my mum was pregnant with me."

You hummed with curiosity.

Kenny tilted his head. Actually, now that he had you speaking- "What's your name?"

You blink twice, mint eyes turning back to him. "My name?"

"Yeah, dude. We always call you New Kid or Douchebag." Kenny snorted.

You chuckled again. "Name's Jaspers."

"Jasper, huh?" Kenny wasn't sure what he'd expected truthfully, but you just had a random generic name like the rest of them. "Well then Jasper, you're quite the conversationist when ya wanna be."

You try and stifle your grin but fail. "I just don't like talking in large groups or public, I feel self-conscious. Don't really like my voice."

"Talk more to me though, cause just because you don't like your voice doesn't mean I hate having an actual conversation with you."

You blinked, taken back by the statement but it was true, Kenny had enjoyed your presence before but knowing you did talk was like a whole new world had opened up to him.

You smiled. "Alright but no promises about it been in crowded public places."

"I can deal with that." he certainly could.


End file.
